


The Truth About Amy

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e06 Slash Fiction, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sam and Dean gets separated after getting arrested and the Leviathans come.





	

“You're making a mistake!” Sam told the officer in front of him. “The real killers are back at the diner, okay?”

 

“Is that the best you could do?” asked the officer.

 

“I want my phone call.” Dean said as the brothers was stopped.

 

“Oh, there’ll be a call, to the FBI. Take him,” the officer pointed to Dean. “To cell number one. Take that one to the interview room.”

 

Sam quickly looked at Dean, who looked back. Dean’s eyes held surprise like his. They have been separated before but they didn’t have Leviathans walking around. Sam felt the officer pull him and they were walking. He couldn’t help but yell back, telling them they were making a mistake. Soon, Sam was changed to a table in a small room and he waited.

 

It felt like hours when he heard the lock on the door turn and he looked up. There he saw  Dean walking in.

 

“Dean!” Sam held his wrists but Dean only shut the door.

 

“I’m not your brother.” Sam’s heart sank.

 

“But I am Dean adjacent.” The Leviathan chuckled as he walked to the other side of the table and stood. “I just want you let you know how much i’ve really grown to hate you and your brother since we’ve been wearing you. I just don’t get it. You could be anything. You’re strong. You’re uninhabited. You’re smart enough, believe it or not. But you’re so caught up in being good and taking care of each other.”

 

“What do you care?”

 

“Because it pisses me off!” The Leviathan snarled down at him before smirking. “You’re wasting a perfectly good opportunity to subjugate the weak.”

 

“Here’s the deal.” He leaned against the table. “Dean...thinks you’re nutballs. He thinks you’re off your game.”

 

“You gonna kill me, or is this some sort of “play with your food” bull?” Sam questioned, staring up at him.

 

“All right.” The Leviathan stood and walked around the table. “You know, I guess that’s why Dean never told you that he killed Amy.”

 

Sam looked up at him, not believing what he was saying.

 

“There it is. The look on your face. That is priceless! That’s what I’ve been waiting for. Doesn’t it seem like he only gets the people who perfectly accepts you killed? Enough small talk, now I can eat you.” The creature walked behind Sam and leaned down, looking at Sam in the one-sided mirror. “‘Cause, you see, I like my meat a little bitter.”

 

The door was suddenly kicked open and the real Dean walked in, armed with an axe and some cleaning solution. Sam ducked as Dean threw the cleaning on the other before cutting his head off.

 

“Well, that felt good.” Dean breathed before an officer uncuffed Sam from the table.

  
Sam couldn’t look at Dean, knowing what he did. He just couldn’t. He asked the older to trust him, not Amy,  _ him _ . At least, he now knows how much Dean trusts him.


End file.
